


Prologue or Fury is informed of Loki's plan B

by majoline



Series: Loki crashes a blót [1]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Double Drabble, Fury wonders how this is his life, Gen, Phone Calls & Telephones, SHIELD is going to need a cultural advisor, Surprises, not in any contingency plans, supervillain takes a different tack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/majoline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fury takes a phone call he didn't expect, not in a million years. (Let's be honest; he probably should have considered it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prologue or Fury is informed of Loki's plan B

**Author's Note:**

> A brief preview of a (hopefully!) upcoming series. This is me trawling for a beta with a shortfic as a net. I'm in need of a sounding board to flesh out the rest of the "Loki crashes a blot" storyline. As soon as I started contemplating writing the idea out, it instantly became srs bsns. Hopefully bits of it can still be cracky enough to befit a chaos God :)

**Nicholas Fury deliberately paces** down the hall away from the ringing; the bank of computer technicians are determinedly staring down at their monitors as he passes. Just as he nears the elevator bank, a mild voice speaks up.

"Director Fury? There's a call in your office." 

Fury holds his sigh in but his stomach still growls.

"Do I need to take it?" 

An interruption to his lunch break is most assuredly not a good start to the week.

"Yes, sir"

He arrives in his office just as his extension rings. He pauses in picking up the receiver, because that is not a name he'd expect to see calling the office during her leave.

"What do you have for me, Hill?"

"..."

"You've got to be shittin' me."

Fury holds the phone away, sighs, and rubs his forehead.

After closing his eyes briefly, he brings the phone back, "Do nothing there, get back here ASAP. We'll have to determine what precisely is happening and take steps," and hangs up.

He sits down heavily. Pinching the space between his brows, he wonders aloud,

"Just what _am_ I supposed to do about a God who responds to his followers in a deliberately public service?"


End file.
